Super Mario Bros.
|caption = North American box art. |developer = Nintendo EAD |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Shigeru Miyamoto |producer = Shigeru Miyamoto |designer = Shigeru Miyamoto Takashi Tezuka |programmer = Toshihiko Nakago Kazuaki Morita |artist = |writer = |composer = Koji Kondo |format = |release = September 13, 1985 ' Famicom' / NES JPSeptember 13, 1985 NAby March 1986 EUMay 15, 1987 AUS1987 Arcade JP1986 NA1986 Game Boy Color NAMay 10, 1999 EUJuly 1, 1999 JPMarch 1, 2000 Game Boy Advance JPFebruary 14, 2004 NAJune 2, 2004 EUJuly 9, 2004 20th Anniversary JPSeptember 13, 2005 |genre = Platform game |mode = Single-player, multiplayer |rating = ESRB: E OFLC: G |platform = Nintendo Entertainment System |media = 320-kilobit cartridge |requirement = |input = }} Super Mario Bros. ( ) is a platform video game developed by Nintendo in late 1985 and published for the Nintendo Entertainment System as the spiritual sequel to the 1983 game [[Mario Bros. (video game)|''Mario Bros.]] In ''Super Mario Bros., Mario and Luigi seek to rescue Princess Toadstool (later renamed Princess Peach) of from Bowser, King of the Koopas. Mario's younger brother, Luigi, is only playable by the second player in the game's multiplayer mode, and assumes the same plot role as Mario. For over two decades, Super Mario Bros. was the best-selling video game of all time, before being outsold by ''Wii Sports'' in 2009 Excluding Game Boy Advance and Virtual Console sales, the game has sold 40.241 million copies worldwide. It was largely responsible for the initial success of the Nintendo Entertainment System, as well as ending the two-year slump of console game sales in the United States after the video game crash of 1983. As one of Shigeru Miyamoto's most influential early successes, it has inspired many clones, sequels, and spin-offs. Its theme music by Koji Kondo is recognized worldwide, even by those who have not played the game, and has been considered a representation for video game music in general The game was succeeded by two separate sequels that were produced for different markets: a Japanese sequel which features the same gameplay as the original and a Western sequel that was localized from an originally unrelated game titled Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic. In both cases, the games are titled Super Mario Bros. 2, causing both games to be rereleased in different countries with different titles. There also have been many "alternate" versions of the game, as well. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters Princess Peach and Bowser, who are playable characters in Super Smash Flash 2, made their first appearances in Super Mario Bros. Bowser is the game's main antagonist, and Mario and Luigi set off the rescue Princess Peach from him. Moves In Super Smash Flash and its sequel, Mario and Luigi's ability to shoot fireballs was introduced in this game, and the Super Jump Punch is based on their ability to jump and get coins by hitting the blocks. Additionally, in SSF2, Peach's originates from a character of the same name in this game, and Bowser's Fire Breath originates from his ability to blast projectiles of fire. Stages So far, two stages from Super Smash Flash 2 originate from this game. The first is Bowser's Castle, the final level of each of the 8 worlds, where Mario or Luigi fight against Bowser at the end of the level. While the stage mainly consists of elements from future Mario games, the lava filling the pits and the treacherous scenario are both trends that originated with this game. The other stage, Mushroom Kingdom, is based entirely on this game. The stage is designed with the same 8-bit textures that make up most of the levels in this game, including the HUD from the game that contains the first player of the match's name, the coins number, the world number, and a fully functional time counter that starts at 999. Additionally, the stage features the same balancing platforms that appear in several levels of the game, as well as pipes that the player can transport between. A Piranha Plant may also appear from a pipe, and it can be defeated with a few attacks. Items Several items originate from this game, including the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower and Super Star, which can all be found in blocks to give the player new abilities. The Super Mushroom makes Mario or Luigi grow bigger, the Fire Flower allows them to shoot fireballs, and the Super Star makes them invincible for a short time. Other items originating from this game include the Green Shell and Red Shell, which can be found on Koopa Troopas and launched to attack simultaneously linear opponents. Despite this, the Red Shell's operation is different in SSF2; it follows opponents, as it does in the Mario Kart series. Assist Trophies There are two Assist Trophies in SSF2 of characters originating as enemies in this game. The first is Hammer Bro, which jumps in place across platforms and throws hammers forward. The second is Lakitu & Spinies, in which the Lakitu moves across the top of the screen and throws Spinies down to the ground. Music An orchestrated remix of the overworld theme of this game titled Princess Peach's Castle, which was ripped from Super Smash Bros. Melee, is used as the theme for three stages in SSF: Peach's Castle, and Super Mario World. In SSF2, an original remix of this theme titled Overworld (Super Mario Bros.) and one of the underwater theme titled Underwater (Super Mario Bros.) are used on Mushroom Kingdom as the main and alternate music tracks, respectively. Additionally, the victory theme for the ''Mario'' universe in SSF2 is a remix of the flourish that plays whenever Mario or Luigi clears a level in this game, and the theme that plays whenever a Super Star is obtained is ripped from this game for the same use. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mario universe Category:Nintendo